Dessiner des sourires sur des formes floues
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Harry Potter, six ans. L'enfant du placard.


Il était habitué, désormais, à ne pas percevoir les contours de ce qui l'entourait quand il ouvrait les yeux. Depuis sa toute petite enfance, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, toujours il s'était retrouvé perdu à son réveil, une partie de son cerveau flottant encore dans la réminiscence d'un rêve non plaisant qui avait peuplé sa nuit d'absurdités en tous genres.

Dans ce rêve, sa chambre n'était pas plus grande qu'un placard infesté d'araignées, devenues amies avec le temps ; meublé d'un unique matelas qui lui donnait l'impression de dormir plus bas que terre. Et cette constante sensation de froid, mordant sa peau pâle à travers la fine couverture râpée qui semblait plus convenir à un nouveau-né qu'à un enfant de six ans. Mais cet étrange endroit était son cocon, et quelques fois, il parvenait à lui faire prendre des airs de palace.

Le pouvoir de l'imagination... Un mot dont il avait vaguement entendu parler en écoutant les instituteurs parler de lui aux Dursley, mais dont le sens exact lui échappait. L'oncle Vernon avait de toute manière clos le sujet d'un geste brusque de la main, son corps massif secoué d'un rire gras, donc ça ne devait pas avoir grande importance...

L'obscurité du réduit aurait du améliorer sa vision, mais toujours il était accueilli par un habitat difficile à discerner. Il fallait quelques secondes pour que la chambre se dessine devant ses yeux dans toute sa clarté et sa laideur, et il comprenait alors avec un coup au cœur – survivrait-il à ces assauts répétés ? - que le rêve de sa nuit était en réalité le cauchemar de ses journées.

Plus petit, il avait peur du noir, mais on l'avait forcé à dormir dans l'obscurité – était-ce plus facile ainsi de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas ? Depuis, il avait appris à en faire une force. Une barrière à toute intrusion mentale qui briserait son fragile équilibre mental. C'est seulement lorsque la lumière perçait, vicieuse, traitre, à travers la fine fente de la porte de son placard qu'il se recroquevillait le plus possible dans son réduit. Car la lumière finissait toujours par violemment l'agresser. L'aveugler pour l'empêcher de se débattre contre cette poigne de fer qui le forçait à accomplir des tâches qui ne lui incombaient pas.

Mais après tout, pourquoi blâmer la lumière ? Car elle lui renvoyait l'image d'un habitat immaculé qui ne voulait pas de lui ? Car elle exposait à son regard le quotidien bien rangé de mauvais-pensants qui le détestaient ?

L'enfant du placard n'avait son visage sur aucun des clichés fièrement accrochés aux murs, trophées écœurants d'une famille où la chair avait étouffé le coeur. Il n'avait son nom sur aucun des paquets multicolores qui ornementaient le sapin, déchirés et digérés en un instant par son cousin aux mille caprices, alors que lui se contentait de ravaler sa peine d'avoir été oublié, une fois de plus assis en silence. Il n'avait de place ni autour de la table, ni dans les conversations voulues mondaines des Dursley avec leurs quelques invités « prestigieux », relégué au titre de neveu dérangé. Le monstre du placard sous l'escalier.

Alors Harry, petit garçon aux cheveux indomptables et aux genoux noueux qu'il détestait, s'accrochait aux lambeaux de sa mémoire. Il savait qu'avant qu'un accident de voiture ne lui vole ses parents, il avait eu une vie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été étreint, caliné, dorloté, bordé, nourri. Il ne se souvenait ni des jeux ni des mots doux. Mais sur les vitres de ses lunettes brisées, il se surprenait à visualiser un engin bruyant dans le ciel, filant à travers les étoiles, et les visages indistincts d'une homme et d'une femme, barbouillés d'orange et de noir. Des pépites émeraude lui adressant des clins d'oeil, si semblables à ses yeux qu'il pensait, souvent avec une pointe de déception, n'apercevoir que son propre reflet. Harry aimait essayer de toucher ces esquisses de visages, et y dessiner des sourires.

Il parvenait même à sentir le grain de leur peau,et s'appliquait à agrémenter leurs traits flous de tâches auburn, à ébouriffer le noir pour pimenter cette couleur trop sage, trop sombre. Dans les moments où son moral était au plus bas, les beaux visages modelés de la pointe de son imagination se tordaient de tristesse et s'évaporaient, soufflés par un éclair de couleur verte, brûlant sa rétine. Et tout comme eux, tout en souriant, il finissait alors par pleurer.

Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Il l'avait compris depuis un long moment, et essayait de faire face à cette contre-nature, qui l'avait pourtant tant aidé lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Peut-être alors, s'il cessait d'être un monstre, que les Dursley accepteraient de l'aimer. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Mais il n'était pas sur d'être prêt à quitter ces doux visages, qui peuplaient l'obscurité de son réduit et lui susurraient des promesses impossible à tenir.

_« Tu y es presque. Tout près. Nous sommes … si fiers de toi. »_ disaient-elles.

Où voulaient-elles qu'il aille ? Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, une poupée négligeamment abandonnée , désarticulée après avoir trop servi. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour quitter ce placard, qui représentait tout ce qu'il lui restait. Quelques personnages sortis de son imagination, des cavaliers en plastique abandonnés par Dudley, et un secret enfoui tout au fond de lui-même, qu'il avait peur de découvrir.

Des bruits brusques le firent soudain sursauter, et un peu de poussière de l'escalier lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'efforça aussitôt de se calmer, évitant de se faire remarquer. Les Dursleys allaient se coucher. La nuit devait déjà être tombée, mais il n'en voyait pas la différence, alors ...

Soupirant, Harry se rallongea sur le matelas qui soutenait sans peine son corps malnourri, et laissa divaguer ses pensées vers ces formes floues qu'il affectionnait tant, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. _« Reste près de moi »_, dit-il d'une voix basse à la femme rousse. Elle acquiesca sans mot dire, et Harry se détendit avant de fermer les yeux. Il finit par s'endormir, frissonnant à l'idée de se réveiller à nouveau dans cet endroit honni. _Seul. Naturellement._


End file.
